Like a Little Family
by dijajs
Summary: "Apakah kau mampu mengasuhnya?" "Ya tentu tetapi bersamamu juga" "Aku mencintaimu,Mrs.Zhang" "Aku juga m"


Title : Like a Little Family

Author : LXiang

Cast : Kim Joon Myeon Zhang Yi Xing And another cast. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ/span/fontmaybefont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ /span/font

Genre : School life,romance,comedyfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ/span/fontmaybefont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ /span/font

Rated : T sedikit M/?

GS! Boy!Joonmyeon . Girl!Yixing Tidak suka ? Jangan dibaca :) . This is SuLay area

Sumarry: "apakah kau mampu mengasuhnya?" | "ya tentu tetapi bersamamu juga" "Aku mencintaimu, " | "Aku juga mencintaimu, "

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ /span/font

Joonmyeon sedang menyusuri koridor sekolah bersama sahabat lamanya yang bernama Zhang Yi Xing

"Joon-ah , jangan terlalu cepat berjalannya . Aku kan lelah " ucapnya mengeluh "Maaf Yi , tapi aku harus menemui Kepala Sekolah" ujar Joonmyeon "Yasudah , aku kekelas duluan saja "ujar Yixing yang sepertinya kesal dengan Joonmyeon "Hati-hati dijalan Xing , jangan sampai aku balik melihat dimple yang kusuka milik mu hilang " Joonmyeon sembari terkekeh lalu berlari menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah Seketika wajah Yixing merona , dia menutupi kedua pipinya 'Joonmyeon sialan'

Bel istirahat berbunyi, inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh murid-murid

"Yixing, kau membawa bekal lagi ?" Tanya Joonmyeon Yixing menoleh Joonmyeon yang sedang membereskan buku Yixing mengangguk "Ada apa memangnya ?" Yixing mengerutkan keningnya "Ah tidak kok, aku ingin ke kantin . Kau mau kan menemaniku ? Bawa bekal makananmu juga" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menatap mata manik milik Yixing Yixing tersenyum dan menampilkan dimple unyu andalannya , dia mengangguk lagi "Terimakasih! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Yi" Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar begitupun Yixing Yixing mengambil tempat bekalnya "Ayo Joon kita ke kantin" Yixing berdiri disamping Joonmyeon Yang mengajaknya ke kantin hanya mengangguk lalu mereka berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat yang mereka inginkan ~~~~~~

Yixing mengangkat telepon rumahnya "Ini Zhang Yi Xing , siapa disana ?"

"Ah eomma , ada apa menelponku malam-malam begini?"

Wajah Yixing berubah menjadi sedih "Lalu aku dengan siapa nanti ketika ingin tidur ?"

"Dirumah Joonmyeon ?" Yixing berfikir sebentar "..."  
"Euhm.. Baiklah eomma aku akan menelponnya dan menyuruhnya menjemputku sekarang"

"Nde eomma sampai jumpa.. Good night mom , zaijian~"  
Lalu Yixing menutup teleponnya . "Huft aku disuruh menginap dirumah Joon..."

Tok tok tok ...

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya, siapa yang berkunjung kerumahnya malam-malam ? 'Nuguya ?' Yixing berdeham lalu membuka pintu Mata Yixing membulat lucu sempurna

"Joonmyeon ?! "  
" Oh hai " ucapnya memamerkan giginya "Baru saja aku ingin menelponmu tapi..." Ucap Yixing terpotong "Cepat kemaskan pakaianmu , aku menunggumu disini" Joonmyeon memasuki rumah Yixing tanpa permisi Dan seenaknya duduk disofa memandang Yixing santai Yixing menatap Joonmyeon sengit " Apa ? Cepat kemasi pakaianmu atau aku berubah pikiran lagi "Joonmyeon menggedikkan bahu Yixing mengerucutkan bibir manisnya Joonmyeon melihat Yixing langsung terkekeh "Arraseo . Tunggu aku Joon" Yixing berlari kecil kekamarnya 'Pasti eomma memberitahunya sebelum menelponku'

Joonmyeon P.O.V

Saat ini aku sedang menunggu Yixing mengemasi pakaiannya . Ya kalian benar ibu nya menyuruh Yixing menginap dirumahku , aku tidak keberatan jika Yixing menginap dirumahku . 'Kalau diperhatikan , Yixing manis juga ternyata' Hei apa yang kupikirkan ? Tidak tidak , aku tidak memujinya manis Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat

"JOONMYEON!" Aku sangat kaget mendengar teriakan Yixing dari kamarnya Langsung saja aku berlari ke kamar Yixing "Ada apa Yi ? " Tanyaku lalu menatap wajahnya Yixing memegang erat lengan bajuku Heum bisa dibilang dia takut "Kenapa ada bayi di balkon kamarku ? Siapa yang meletakkannya ? "Bisik Yixing , tubuhnya bergetar hebat "Bayi?! Kau serius ?"Aku melebarkan mataku , apa benar yang Yixing bilang itu nyata Yixing hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya "Aku lihat dulu " Perlahan aku melepaskan tangannya dari lengan bajuku Aku menuju balkon kamar Yixing , dan benar yang ucapkan Yixing! "Yi ... Bayinya sangat lucu" Ucapku lalu Yixing menghampiriku dengan cepat "Joon , bagaimana bisa dia ada disini ?" Yixing menoleh kearahku "Entahlah , yang jelas mau tak mau kita harus mengurus anak ini " Aku menggedikkan bahuku "Tapi.. Apakah jika hanya kau yang mengurusnya Joon, kau mampu mengurus bayi ini? " Yixing menggendong bayinya yang sedang tertidur lelap lalu mengelus pipi bayi itu "Aku mampu mengurusinya , tetapi dengan mu juga" Aku menatap Yixing Kulihat dari raut wajah Yixing seperti gugup "Em.. Baiklah , kita akan merawat bayi ini sampai dewasa nanti ? " Yixing menatapku lembut "Ya . Nanti akan kuberitahukan orangtuaku terlebih dahulu . Kau sudah mengemasi pakaianmu ? "  
"Sudah Joon . Ayo kita berangkat sekarang"Yixing tersenyum padaku "Untung saja aku membawa mobil " Aku segera keluar dari kamar Yixing ~~~~~~~

Author P.O.V

Hanya ada 3 orang dirumah ruang tengah milik keluarga Kim "Kalian berdua membuat ibu takut , Ibu kira kalian berbuat yang macam-macam lalu Yixing hamil tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun , kecuali Joonmyeon" Ibu Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dan Joonmyeon Yixing melebarkan matanya "T-tentu tidak ahjumma . Kami sama sekali tidak berbuat seperti itu " ucap Yixing "Aku menemukan bayi itu dibalkon kamarku , dan itu tidak lama" lanjut Yixing "Hhh.. Saat kalian sekolah siapa yang akan mengurus bayi itu ?"  
Mati kau Joonmyeon! Joonmyeon menepuk dahinya cukup keras , dia berfikir apakah harus bayi itu ikut ke sekolah ? "Kan ada bibi Park , eomma" Ucap Joonmyeon "Dia kan izin kepada eomma mengambil cuti selama 5 hari , kau lupa itu Joon?" ucap Joonmyeon "Ah iya... Aku baru ingat hehe " Joonmyeon menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal "Kenapa kalian hanya sahabatan saja ? Padahal eomma berharap kalian akan secepatnya berpacaran" ucap Ibu Joonmyeon Joonmyeon dan Yixing hanya terdiam satu sama lain Pipi Yixing sedikit merona saat teman lama Ibunya itu berbicara seperti itu

"I-itu karena Joonmyeon sudah...menyukai orang lain" Yixing menatap Joonmyeon tajam seakan menyuruhnya untuk berbohong "A-ah iya eomma , a-aku sudah menyukai orang lain . Begitu juga dengan Yixing" Joonmyeon tersenyum paksa

Ibu Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya

"Yasudah , kalian tidur ini sudah hampir larut malam " Ibu Joonmyeon tersenyum "Euhm nde eomma" Yixing tersenyum juga lalu menuju kamar "Aku juga , selamat malam eomma" Ucap Joonmyeon mengikuti langkah Yixing Yixing menggerutu tidak jelas , ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya . Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang "Astaga Joonmyeon! "Yixing menatap Joonmyeon sengit Joonmyeon hanya memamerkan gigi nya "Kamu ngapain ikuti aku ?" Tanya Yixing Joonmyeon menggedikkan bahunya "Entahlah , aku juga tidak tau mengapa bisa mengikuti mu " Joonmyeon menatap Yixing santai "Kamar mu kan ada disebelah " Yixing mulai kesal , ia lipatkan kedua tangannya di dada "Sekali-kali aku tidur bersama mu Xing "Joonnmyeon bersandar ke tembok Yixing membulatkan matanya "Andweyo" Dengan cepat Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya "Cepat kembali ke kamar kamu Joon " Yixing mendorong Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam kamar milik Joonmyeon "Selamat malam Tuan Kim yang menyebalkan " Yixing menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menutup pintu kamar Joonmyeon Yixing menepuk pipinya sendiri , ia tersenyum tipis "Maaf, Joonmyeon" lirih Yixing .

~~~~~``````~~~~~ Sinar matahari pagi telah muncul , saatnya semua makhluk hidup beraktifitas Wanita yang diketahui bernama Zhang Yi Xing itu baru selesai mandi dan berniat untuk membantu Ibu Joonmyeon memasak dan sebagainya Ya mungkin Yixing melupakan akan hal mengurus bayi ysng ia temukan semalam Tak berapa lama suara tangisan bayi terdengar oleh Yixing

"Ya Tuhan , bayinya " Yixing menepuk dahi nya sendiri Ia bergegas ke kamar si bayi lalu menimangnya dengan tenang Yixing tersenyum melihat wajah bayi tersebut , ia sekarang merasa seperti ibu-ibu Bayi itu meminta susu , dia memegang payudara Yixing yang cukup.. Ekhem.. Berisi itu "Bahkan aku belum bisa mengeluarkan ASI "gumam Yixing "Kau tidak memberinya minum, Xing ? " Tanya lelaki tersebut dengan suara yang cukup berat dan serak (?)  
Yixing kaget bukan main , ia hampir melemparkan bayi yang sedang ia gendong "Kau mengagetkan ku Joon" Yixing menatap Joonmyeon tajam Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan lalu melihat jam dinding yang ada "Mungkin supermarket sudah buka . Aku akan membeli keperluan untuknya " Joonmyeon bersandar ke pintu "Aku ikut ya Joon ? "Yixing menatap Joonmyeon sedikit ber aegyo Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya malas "Ya tentu kau ikut karena aku tidak tau apa keperluan bayi apa saja. Kau tunggu diruang tamu Xing" Joonmyeon meninggalkan Yixing

Yixing menghela nafasnya , beruntung ia tidak mengurus bayi itu sendirian "Hum.. Aku namakan siapa ya bayi ini" gumam Yixing sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu

-Ruang Tamu-

"Ayo Yi "ucap Joonmyeon berdiri disamping Yixing Yixing hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Joonmyeon dari belakang

Diperjalanan bayi itu menangis , Yixing berusaha menghentikannya "Joonmyeon , dia menangis terus" Yixing menatap Joonmyeon font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ/span/fontsedihfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ /span/font Dengan sengaja Joonmyeon memberhentikan mobilnya "Anak manis, jangan menangis , Papa disini "Joonmyeon terkekeh , ia melirik Yixing sekilas lalu tersenyum tipis

Ya sepertinya bayinya mulai menyukai Joonmyeon Buktinya ia langsung diam dan sedikit tertawa

"Joonmyeon , ayo jalankan mobilmu lagi " Yixing menoleh ke Joonmyeon Joonmyeon menampilkan smirk andalannya "Yak Joon! Cepat jalankan..." Ucapan Yixing tertunda karena Joonmyeon membekap mulutnya "Eumphh! Heumph!" Yixing memberontak Joonmyeon melepaskan bekapannya "Hahaha dui bu qi Yixing " Joonmyeon tertawa sangat keras lalu menjalankan mobilnya lagi Nafas Yixing terengah-engah , ia menatap Joonmyeon kesal "Joonmyeon bodoh " gumam Yixing . Ia menyesap bibirnya dengan tangannya sendiri

-supermarket-

Yixing sedang memilih bedak bayi yang cocok untuk bayi yang ia temukan kemarin "Joonmyeon , aku bingung harus pilih yang mana ? " Yixing memegang dua bedak di kedua tangannya "Yang ini saja" Joonmyeon mengambil bedak yang ada di tangan sebelah kanan milik Yixing Yixing hanya mengangguk lalu mereka melanjutkan kegiatan -mencari-peralatan-bayi-  
-_-_-_-_-_-

Saat ini Joonmyeon dan Yixing sedang mengunjungi taman bermain Supaya mereka tidak bosan , apa lagi dengan membawa bayi yang tidak diketahui asalnya berada -  
Yixing bermain dengan bayi yang ia gendong sedangkan Joonmyeon membeli sedikit makanan untuk mereka berdua -JoonXing-  
"Akan kuberi kau nama ... Kim Anson ? "Gumam Yixing , ia terkekeh pelan "Semoga saja saat kau besar menjadi anak yang baik dan bisa menuruti perkataan orangtuamu ini" Yixing tersenyum tulus "Ini Yi , aku sudah membelikanmu makanan" Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yixing -sang calon menantu Joonmyeon-  
"Eh iya terimakasih banyak Joonmyeon "Yixing melihat makanan yang dibawa oleh Joonmyeon "Yasudah , ayo dimakan dulu ini"Joonmyeon memasukan sedikit makanan ke dalam mulut ia sendiri Joonmyeon P.O.V

Aku sudah selesai makan bersama Yixing dan juga bayi yang ia temukan Tetapi aku masih teringat ucapan ibu ku Benar juga yang ia ucapkan, kenapa tidak ku pacarkan Yixing ya ? Yaaa mungkin aku belum berani jujur dengan perasaanku yang sebenarnya Yah , aku tidak menyesali semua yang terjadi ini Aku ingin kelak nanti bisa hidup bersama, menafkahi Yixing dan anak-anak mereka -Cocwit:V- Itu harus terjadi! Aku tidak ingin Yixing di ambil oleh lelaki lain Lelaki seperti ku kan jarang ada , mustahil jika Yixing tidak menyukai ku font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ/span/fontberlebihanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ /span/font

"Yi , bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang melamarmu ?" Tanyaku kepada Yixingg "Maksudmu apa Joon ? "Ia menatapku bingung "Maksudku, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada seseorang melamarmu ?"  
"Aku ? Entahlah , jika orang yang melamarku itu baik , dan jujur kepadaku heum mungkin ku terima lamarannya"ucap Yixing membuang wajahnya ke samping "Kalau aku yang lamar kamu pasti terima lamaranku dong ?" Aku menggoda Yixing , ah sungguh ini diluar dugaanku aku bisa berbuat seperti ini "Eh ?"Yixing menatapku , Ya bisa dilihat pipinya merona karena malu "Jangan bergurau Joon" Yixing memukul lenganku pelan "Tidak . Aku serius dengan ucapan ku itu " Aku perlahan berani meraih kedua tangannya "Joon , ayo pulang . Aku lelah " Yixing mengalihkan pembicaraanku ,tsk beraninya dia Aku menghela nafas lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk "Yasudah , ayo kita pulang . Aku akan terus mendesakmu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tadi ,Yi " Aku jalan duluan menuju mobilku yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sini 'Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Zhang Yi Xing"gumam Joonmyeon

Joonmyeon P.O.V End

Author P.O.V

Sesampai dirumah Joonmyeon , Yixing duduk di bangku halaman belakang rumah Joonmyeon "Aku harus menjawab apa"gumam Yixing , ia menggigit bibir bawahnya "Yixing" panggil seseorang "Ah ne waeyo ? "Yixing terkejut , ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu "Oh ahjumma hehehe .. Ada apa ?"Yixing mengusap lengannya sendiri "Boleh aku sedikit berbincang padamu Xing ?" Tanya ibu Joonmyeon "Yaa tentu ahjumma" Yixng tersenyum kecil

Disisi lain Joonmyeon sedang menggendong bayinya "Tidur nyenyak bayi kecil" Joonmyeon mengusap pipi bayi itu Joonmyeon sedikit mendengar percapakan antara Yixing dengan Ibunya "Menguping sebentar tidak apa kan"gumam Joonmyeon Lalu ia mendekati pintu halaman belakang rumahnya pelan-pelan "Ahjumma,aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa padanya" Yixing menunduk "Ayolah Yixing,kau harus berani mengatakan nya didepan Joonmyeon"Ibu Joonmyeon mengusap rambut Yixing Yixing menatap Ibu Joonmyeon , ia tersenyum tipis dan menghela nafas "Baiklah , aku akan berani mengatakannya padanya.. Terimakasih ya ahjumma"Yixing memeluk Ibu Joonmyeon , begitu sebaliknya Ting tong ~

Dengan terpaksa Joonmyeon harus membuka pintu depan , ya sepertinya ada tamu "Annyeong Joonmyeon , dimana Yixing dan Ibumu ? "Tanya wanita paruh baya yang sekarang ada dihadapan Joonmyeon alias Ibu Yixing "Ah ahjumma , silahkan masuk dulu" Joonmyeon menunduk sopan "Bayi siapa itu Joon ? "Tanya Ibu Yixing "I-ini..." "Joonmyeon , kenapa tamu nya tidak kau suruh masuk ? "Ucap Ibu Joonmyeon menghampirinya Ibu Joonmyeon melihat Ibu Yixing "Oh Nyonya Zhang, silahkan masuk"Ia tersenyum kepada teman lamanya itu -Ibu Yixing-  
"Joonmyeon, panggil Yixing "suruh Ibunya "Ehm ah iya eomma " Joonmyeon menghampiri Yixing di halaman belakang rumahnya

"Ei Yi , Eomma mu datang kesini "ucap Joonmyeon "Jinjjayo , Myeon ? "Yixing menatap Joonmyeon lalu menghampirinya Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk "Ayo kumpul, Joon "Yixing tersenyum tipis menarik tangan Joonmyeon , lalu berpindah tempat ke ruang tamu Keesokan harinya

Setelah orangtua Yixing mengetahui tentang bayi itu , Ibunya tidak senggan untuk membantu membesarkan bayi tersebut

Hari ini Joonmyeon dan Yixing masuk sekolah Well , karena Yixing disuruh Ibunya untuk tetap menginap sementara dirumah Joonmyeon , ia membawa seragam sekolahnya juga "Unicorn , cepat sedikit" Teriak Joonmyeon dari ruang tamu Yixing yang baru selesai bersiap ke sekolah , ia mendecak kesal "Ih Joonmyeon sabar sedikit dong "Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya dengan malas "Iya-iya maaf . Ayo berangkat nanti terlambat " "Pamit dulu Joon sama eomma mu " Yixing membalik kan tubuhnya , menuju dapur "Yi " panggil Joonmyeon "Apa ?!" Yixing tidak menoleh kebelakang "Itu..."  
"Itu apa sih , Joon ? "Yixing menatap Joonmyeon sengit "Resleting rok mu tuh "Joonmyeon memamerkan gigi nya , ia berjalan mendahului Yixing Wajah Yixing merona sedikit 'Mesum' Yixing menaikkan resleting roknya yang ada dibelakang bokongnya(?)  
Dia menghampiri Joonmyeon dan Ibu nya-Joonmyeon-

-font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ/span/font Jam istirahat pun telah berbunyi disalah satu sekolah ternama di Seoulfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ/span/fontmilik Ayah Joonmyeonfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ /span/font Yap itu tempat sekolah Joonmyeon dan Yixing

Saat itu Yixing sedang ingin menuju toilet,ia tak sengaja melihat Joonmyeon bersama wanita lain Joonnmyeon dan wanita itu bercanda dan tertawa Yixing yang melihat pemandangan tidak asik font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ/span/fontbaginyafont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ /span/font, menghentakkan kakinya lalu matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca

"Joonmyeon pendek! Aku membencimu"gumam Yixing Yixing berlari menuju toilet wanita

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ /span/font Yixing sengaja tak ingin menoleh kearah Joonmyeon karena kejadian tadi

"Oi! Yixing-ah , kau itu kenapa sih ? "Joonmyeon menahan kedua tangan Yixing "Lepaskan aku Joonma!"Yixing berontak tetapi Joonmyeon cukup mencengkram lengannya "Sakithh"lirih Yixing , ia menunduk "Aku lepaskan tapi kau harus menceritakan kau kenapa"Joonmyeon menatap Yixing "Iya aku akan menceritakannya. Tolong Joon,lepaskan lenganku terlebih dahulu" Yixing menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Joonmyeon

Joonmyeon hanya diam

"A-aku... Aku cemburu melihatmu dengan wanita yang tidak aku kenal! "Yixing memejamkan matanya erat sambil memegang ujung roknya Joonmyeon ? Jangan ditanya lagi. Ia sedang menahan tawanya

"Ahahahaha... Jadi hanya itu ? Kau cemburu padaku,Yi ? Tumben kau cemburu padaku"Joonmyeon memegang perutnya sebab ia tertawa lalu ia menatap wajah Yixing Yixing sudah merona saat ia jujur kepada Joonmyeon. Ia hanya diam saja

"Yi , dengarkan aku ya. "Joonmyeon memegang bahu Yixing yang sedikit bergetar "Kau belum tau ya ? Dia itu saudaraku,Yi. Jika kau tidak percaya tanyakan saja kepada dia. Aku berkata jujur lho ,Yi" lanjut Joonmyeon "E...eoh ? S..saudaramu ?" Yixing melihat Joonmyeon sekilas lalu ia membuang mukanya "Iya Yi. Eh tapi kenapa kau bisa cemburu ? Jangan-jangan ... "Joonmyeon mengeluarkan seringaiannya/? sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing "Apa?! Dasar Joonfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ /span/font"Yixing menoleh ke Joonmyeon. Bibir mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan Yixing menahan nafasnya,ia membulatkan matanya. Sementara Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis Joonmyeon menarik tengkuk Yixing untuk lebih bisa merasakan bibir penuh Yixing Yixing memukul pelan terus dada Joonmyeon Tak lama Joonmyeon menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yixing

"Joonma"gumam Yixing

Good! Pipi Yixing semakin merona karena perbuatan Joonmyeon Yang dipanggil hanya menyengir ria/?

"Maaf Yi. Aku lepas kendali"Joonmyeon menatap Yixing. Bisa Yixing lihat Joonmyeon mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan jarinya "By the way , bibirmu manis juga ya , Yixing . Hehehe" Joonmyeon berlari menuju parkiran sekolah "JOONMYEON !" Teriak Yixing Nafas Yixing terengah-engah , lalu ia lari mengejar Joonmyeon

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ /span/font Sore ini Joonmyeon dan Yixing berjalan-jalan ke Taman bersama bayi yang Yixing termukan Yap! Mereka sehabis pulang sekolah mandi terlebih dahulu lalu mengajak bayi itu ke Taman dekat rumah Joonmyeon

Yixing duduk dibangku panjang Taman yang berwarna hijau muda bersama Joonmyeon. Yixing menggendong bayi

"Ehm , Yixing"Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dari samping "Nde , Joonmyeon ? "Yixing menoleh pada Joonmyeon. Mereka saling bertatap mata #asek:v Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya, lalu ia menggenggam kedua tangan Yixing

"Aku ingin jujur pada perasaanku sendiri terhadap dirimu,Yi. Sakit jika aku terus memendam perasaanku ini" Joonmyeon menatap Yixing

Wajah Yixing merona dengan cepat , jantungnya berdebar

"Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu. Bahkan aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kita... beranjak remaja " Joonmyeon "Walaupun aku tidak romantis dan mungkin tidak termasuk kriteria proa yang kau inginkan. Bolehkah aku menjadi milikmu , Yi ? Atau bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu sampai kelak nanti menjadi suami mu ? "lanjut Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menatap dalam mata Yixing

Yixing menutupi wajahnya yang memerah . Ia tak menyangka bahwa seorang pria yang ia sukai membalas perasaannya.

"Joon-myeon"gumam Yixing. Ia perlahan menatap wajah Joonmyeon yang masih menatap wajahnya juga

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis. Ia rela jika ditolak Yixing , asalkan Yixing menjawab pertanyaannya

"I'm.. Yours ,Joonmyeon"Yixing menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menahan rasa malunya dengan memeluk Anson font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ/span/fontnama bayi yang Yixing temukanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ /span/font

"Terimakasih , Yixing"Joonmyeon memeluk Yixing

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya -lucu-. Ia membalas pelukan Joonmyeon Tidak erat karena ada Anson ditengah font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ/span/fontpenghalangfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ /span/font

Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya . Lalu memegang dagu Yixing Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, "  
"Aku juga mencintaimu, "

Mereka tersenyum bahagia. Perlahan Joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yixing Yixing tau apa yang Joonmyeon inginkan. Ia memejamkan matanya Lalufont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ /span/font

Suara tangisan kencang bayi yang di duga pelaku font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ/span/fontAnsonfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ /span/fontitu mengganggu kegiatan Joonmyeon -mari mencium Yixing-

Yixing berdiri dari bangku tersebut. Ia menenangkan Anson supaya tidak menangis lagi

Yixing melirik sekilas ke arah Joonmyeon. Ia tersenyum malu Joonmyeon berdiri juga disamping Yixing "Aku berjanji setelah kita lulus kuliah , aku akan menikahimu Yixing. Dan semoga saja keluarga kita tetap harmonis" Joonmyeon tersenyum tulus "Ugh- iyaa Joonmyeon. Aku pegang janjimu " Yixing tersenyum menampilkan dimple yang Joonmyeon sukai Joonmyeon mengecup pipi calon istrinya font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ/span/fontYixingfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ /span/fontdan Anson

Dan mereka hidup bersama-sama dengan senang ~~

END

Bagaimana ? Mohon di review ya. Maaf juga kalo ada typo nya :D Mau minta squel ? Insyaallah dibuat jika kalian banyak yang suka dengan cerita saya ini :)

TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA ~ PANGGIL SAYA ELXI font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ/span/fontnama samaranfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅡ /span/font:V

SEKALI LAGI TERIMAKASIH READERS ~ JANGAN LUPA DI REVIEW YA ! ~~ 


End file.
